Egon Scraith
"Your name slave!". Slaver Captain. "Egon, Egon Scraith, and I am nobodies slave! *pushes several of the guards off their balance and leaps overboard.* A moment later he reappears riding a serpent of the deep, its mouth radiates with a power building. "And you slavers are nothing to me." Egon Slave before destroying the slaver ship. History Early History: Though details are vague and secrets have been covered time and time again, it has been verified that as a baby Egon Scraith hails from Stygai. How he was able to arrive in Westeros is a complete mystery. But From the village he was raised in after much questioning of those who took him in, the most they could gather is that he arrived on the beach. For 16 years he was raised a fisherman's son, for some reason according to superstitious villagers whenever he was out fishing, eels of all types even some not native to harbor were often present when he was out fishing. When he returned to land to sell the fish caught the eels mysteriously vanished. Save of Course for kind of eel, a particular eel that was given ThunderWater as its name because thunder as observed in the sky was beneath the waters when the Eels were present. Present history: This continued for some time until the ThunderWaters were so often present that it became almost a frenzy for the villagers who assembled a mob and forced Scraith to flee his home. He was caught and was forced to watch his parents executed one after another by fire before he was dragged off to be tarred and set a fire before being cast into the sea. He was saved by the unlikely. As he was being dragged to the tar near the beach a large Thunderwater like the great serpents of the deep rose up and terrifed the vilaigers to flee. Terrified of the creature he waited for the end to come, but it never came, the creature was still there still beneath the waves as its glow lit up the harbor in the dark, but even then it did not come closer nor did it swim away. Tempted to investigate since he didn't care by this point whether he lived or died, Egon stepped foot first into the waters. A strange tingling sensation spread across his body but it was not harmful and as he drew closer to the creature the creature drew closer when the water for Egon was to deep to walk in, when he hesitated to touch the creature the creature went under him and lifted him onto its back before diving beneath the waves. As he felt himself get pulled under his fear was that he would drown and finally when he could no longer hold his breath he breathed in, but instead of gagging from the water, he felt as if he could breathe and slowly as he lay against the creatures back as it moved along underneath the sea he began to wonder whether or not he was the serpent or he was a man. When the serpent surfaced his vision was not as it had been underwater looking into the void as if it were a summer day with the sun shining, rather he was staring at the back of the eel who taking him in its jaws lowered him off its back and into the low waters of the coast. It glowed with greater intensity before diving back into the waves its glow becoming fainter and fainter, as it left. He clambered to shore and found himself in a strange land, with smoking mountains and sulfuric air, and boiling seas. On his own he made his way inland hoping to find shelter. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters from Essos Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Freeman23